The invention relates generally to thermal transfer devices, and particularly, to solid-state thermal transfer devices.
Thermal transfer devices may be used for a variety of heating/cooling systems, such as refrigeration, air conditioning, electronics cooling, industrial temperature control, heat recovery, and power generation systems. These thermal transfer devices are also scalable to meet the thermal management needs of a particular system and environment. Unfortunately, existing thermal transfer devices, such as those relying on refrigeration cycles, are relatively inefficient and environmentally unfriendly due to mechanical components such as compressors and the use of refrigerants.
Accordingly, needs exist for providing a thermal transfer device that has higher efficiencies, higher cooling density, higher reliability, reduced size and weight, reduced noise, and are more environmentally friendly.